Music
Alongside God, America, and apple pie, there is nothing Americans feel more passionately about than Stephen Colbert, that sunburst of emotion in a time darkened by reason. Sometimes, America's Stepheneration reaches such a fevered pitch that the heroes must release this passion through expressions of the universal language, music. At such times, God has provided them the glorious capacity to make a joyful noise unto Colbert. musical offering. Will the godless sodomites get it right in 2007?]] Even more fortunately for the heroes' passions, Our Glorious Stephen is himself a gifted musician. Blessed as America is to have such a talent, it has often found itself asking: "Stephen Colbert: Great Musician, or the Greatest Musician - ''EVER?"'' I think we all know the answer to that. Proclaimed the Rasputin of Riffs and the Socrates of Shred, Stephen has been hailed as one of the greatest musical talents in the pundit industry, and musicians such as Barry Manilow, Neil Young and John Hall have had the privilege of performing with Him. With that said, Stephen thinks music should be used for entertainment purposes only, saying "Popular music should be a series of meaningless cliches strung together by a pleasing melody to help pass the time during long commutes or loveless marriages." Music should not contain references to political dissidence ever - hear that Bruce Springsteen!?! However,Stephen Colbert has also challenged America to get up off its musical butt on several occasions, as with his recent challenge to the heroes (and Danger Mouse) to produce The White Christmas Album. Below, you will find just a few of the many examples of the greatness that Stephen has contributed to the sweet, sweet sounds of music. America's hills are alive thanks to you, Dr. Colbert, for you have truly taught the world to sing. =Performances by Stephen Colbert= Songs of the Report *'01/09/06 - Stephen Colbert' - Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration :.mp3 *'02/09/06 - Stephen and the Colberts' - Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) :.mp3 | Video *'03/14/06 - Stephen Colbert & Kareem Abdul-Jabbar' - Hiphopketball 2: The Rejazzebration Remix '06 :.mp3 *'03/23/06 - Stephen Colbert' - This Land is Your Land :.mp3 *'10/10/06 - Stephen Colbert' - You Are All Mrs. Colbert! :.mp3 *'10/19/06 - Stephen Colbert & John Hall' - Dance With Me :.mp3 *'10/30/06 - Stephen Colbert & Barry Manilow' - I Write the Songs :.mp3 | Video *'11/08/06 - Stephen Colbert & John Hall' - The National Anthem :.mp3 | Video *'12/20/06 - Stephen Colbert (w/ Peter Frampton)' - Shredding in the Name of Stephen :.mp3 *'12/20/06 - Stephen Colbert w/ Peter Frampton, Robert Schneider, Rick Nielsen, & Chris Funk' - All Star Guitar Jam :.mp3 Superstantial Extra-Report Performances by Stephen Colbert *'Stephen Colbert & Paul Dinello' - The Devil Went Down to Georgia on Bassoon :Video * Stephen Colbert - The King of Glory Comes :Video | Conan O'Brien Performance * Stephen Colbert - Carry On My Wayward Son / '''Kansas' medley'' : Video * The Daily Show Correspondents - The National Anthem : Video * Stephen Colbert & The Exit 57 Dancers - Dancing Muchachos : .mp3 | Video * Stephen Colbert & The Exit 57 Jazz Ensemble - Mary (The Dead Girl) :.mp3 Video *'Stephen Colbert, Wayne Brady, Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie' -- Whose Line is it Anyway: Avalanche Rap :.mp3 =Performances in honor of Our Glorious Stephen= Performed on the Report *'Robert Schneider' - Stephen, Stephen :.mp3 * Randy Newman - Political Science :.mp3 | Video Animated Stephen-O-Centric Performances * The Tek Jansen Alpha Squad 7 Theme Song :.mp3 | Video =See Also= *Red State Anthems *[[Dance|Stephen Colbert: Great Dancer, or The Greatest Dancer - EVER?]] *Green Screen Challenge *The White Christmas Album